


New Challenger Approaching: Epilogue

by kyokudokansou



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokudokansou/pseuds/kyokudokansou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, maybe you should take it easy on the alcohol until after finals. How about that?” Tiffany said, taking the key from Taeyeon and trying to steady it into the keyhole of their door. But she didn’t actually mean that, she loved getting drunk with Taeyeon. More specifically, she loved it when Taeyeon was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Challenger Approaching: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the events of "New Challenger Approaching!", though it's not entirely necessary to have read it beforehand.

“Miyoung,” Taeyeon said, alarmed. “I think I lost the key.”

Tiffany smiled. Maybe Taeyeon was drunker than she thought. “No, you didn’t, Tae, you’re holding it.”

Taeyeon opened her left hand, eyes wide open, trying to register the small blue key which she was, in fact, holding.

“Okay, maybe you should take it easy on the alcohol until after finals. How about that?” Tiffany said, taking the key from Taeyeon and trying to steady it into the keyhole of their door. But she didn’t actually mean that, she loved getting drunk with Taeyeon. More specifically, she loved it when Taeyeon was drunk.

“I’m not that drunk, I really thought I lost it,” she protested, leaning sloppily against the wall.

“Uh huh,” Tiffany said, finally managing to get the door open. “There. In you go, young lady. Let’s get you some water.”

“I’m older than you, Miyoung,” slurred Taeyeon, dragging herself off the wall and into their dormroom. She didn’t even bother with her shoes and went straight for Tiffany’s bed, dropping on her stomach. “And I’m not _that_ drunk,” she mumbled through the pillow.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _unnie_. Is that better?” Tiffany joked, dragging the honorific in a mockingly high voice. “And you only call me Miyoung when you’re _that_ drunk.”

Taeyeon said nothing as Tiffany switched on the lamp on her nightstand and pulled two water bottles from their mini fridge.

“Does it bother you?” Taeyeon suddenly said, getting her face out of Tiffany’s pillow to look up at her. “That I call you Miyoung, I mean.”

“Hmmm,” Tiffany made a face, as if thinking about the question. “I tolerate it. Here, scooch over, and drink from this.”

Taeyeon again remained silent as she turned over and made some space for Tiffany, taking her bottle and drinking the chilled water from a straw. Tiffany sat up against the small wooden headboard of the bed and sipped at her own water as she watched Taeyeon struggle with her inebriation. She didn’t actually mean that, either. That much she definitely knew. She didn’t have to tolerate it. She didn’t even dislike it. It was probably her favourite thing that Taeyeon did when drunk. She often thought of how nice it would be if Taeyeon was anywhere as affectionate when sober.

 _Just be patient with her, she’ll come through_ , Seohyun had told her. For a freshman, she sure knew a lot about this stuff. Maybe more than Tiffany.

“This is my way of coping with defeat,” Taeyeon said. “I can’t believe I lost to Sunny again.”

Tiffany sighed deep, suddenly tired. “You know why you lost. Tae, you always try all these new ways of doing things, instead of settling for the one that you know best,” She paused to let the words sink in. Taeyeon just stared straight ahead, and Tiffany wasn’t sure if she was lost in thought or if her mind had gone blank. She bit her lip, and softened her tone. “You won’t be able to win that way, dummy.”

Taeyeon closed her eyes, took a deep breath and made some vague noise with the back of her throat. Tiffany smiled. _Not today_ , she thought. But she knew good things came to those who wait.

“Do you want to watch some TV? Firefly reruns are on.” Tiffany asked, taking the remote from her nightstand and turning their TV on.

“Hmmm,” Taeyeon turned on her side, swinging an arm around Tiffany’s stomach and pulling herself closer until her face nuzzled against Tiffany's side. “Okay.”

Nevermind, Tiffany thought, maybe _this_ was her favourite thing that Taeyeon did when drunk.

 

 


End file.
